


sulam semesta

by crystallizedcherry, magma_maiden



Series: tanah tumpah darah | the soil where her blood is spilled [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirgahayu Indonesia, Gen, RI71
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesia memburu serat untuk jasnya yang berserabut, serat-seratnya tercerabut. Melintas semesta, berlari di bawah cakrawala dan dengan kobar api yang menyala-nyala.</p><p>Untuk hari kemerdekaan Indonesia ketujuhpuluh satu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sulam semesta

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: hetalia milik hidekaz himaruya. oc indonesia dikembangkan berdasarkan konsep personifikasi di hetalia dengan detil dari negara kesatuan republik indonesia di dunia nyata. fanfiksi ini dibuat tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material.
> 
> sebuah kolaborasi dari crystallized cherry dan magma maiden untuk hari kemerdekaan indonesia

—seolah dikejar gergasi ia berlari ke rumah, menumpahkan isi laci dan lemari dan lihatlah  _ dirinya _ \--berantakan, hancur, teronggok rusak menanti waktu melapukkannya jadi debu; bagaimana bisa, tanyanya pada nurani diri, ini mustahil--ia masih kukuh berdikari, dan kakinya tidaklah lemah—jadi bagaimana bisa jas merah ini tersobek tersayat terurai—

hancur hancur hancur!

* * *

 

Ketika Nesia mengangkatnya, benang-benang mulai lepas berjatuhan. Hilang di kegelapan.

Kesibukan membuatnya nyaris lupa, padahal lupa adalah dosa. Seperti kata bos pertamanya—yang sesungguhnya, yang lahir dari tanah ini dan membawa wangi abu gunung hingga ia wafat—jangan sekali-sekali melupakan sejarah. Namun belakangan ini ia terus dicekik urusan tanah dan darah.

Merah jas itu tak lagi merah. Benangnya perlahan menampakkan ratusan warna lainnya, masing-masing menjerit dan saling dorong agar warnanya sendiri berkilauan mengalahkan yang lain. Yang kalah lepas dari tenunan, kehilangan arwahnya dan jadi benang biasa. Tanpa suara Nesia menyapu benang-benang mati itu ke sudut dengan kaki telanjangnya.

Dihamparkannya jas itu di atas ubin; hutan gunung sawah lautan membaur dalam kekusutan yang seragam. Satu tangannya menyusuri permukaan jas, menyisihkan yang mati dari yang hidup. Jemarinya berderap, benang-benangnya berkeresak membuka jalan. Nesia tak membutuhkan cahaya untuk memilah; instingnya tahu benang mana yang harus dibuang.

Ketika ia mundur, jas itu dihiasi berbagai lubang menganga. Andai ini jas biasa, pastilah bisa diperbaiki hanya dengan bantuan jarum dan segulung benang baru. Sayang tak ada toko yang menjual benang penyusunnya, karena jas ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibeli dengan mudah di warung terdekat.

Nesia beranjak bangun, membiarkan jas itu terbentang di lantai yang dingin. Debu dan kekacauan masih menempel di kulitnya, yang harus ia enyahkan sebelum mulai menenun dan menjahit ulang jas merah itu.

“Terkadang untuk membangun engkau perlu menghancurkan terlebih dahulu,” bisiknya pada kegelapan kamar mandi. “Merunut yang lepas dan terempas, kembali ke buaian dan awal mula keabadian. Jika tidak….”

Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membiarkan jasnya lapuk terurai? Nesia tidak berani menduga. Bisa jadi ia akan melupakan jas itu dalam kurun waktu yang lebih panjang. Dan di masa depan, ketika ia menemukannya kembali, benda itu telah mengeras dan membatu seperti mumi para leluhur. Tinggal belulang dan kisah yang patah-patah. Seperti potongan teka-teki yang tak lengkap.

Punggungnya gemetar. Perlahan ia mengambil air dari bak. Tujuh kali ia menuangkan air ke atas kepalanya, tujuh kali ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, tujuh kali ia menarik lepas rambut daun akar mati dari kulit kepalanya. Kemudian ia bernyanyi pada gayungnya yang biru, “Tidak, tidak, jas ini tidak untuk dicincang.

“Aku hanya harus pulang.”

Ia tak ingin menjadi belulang.

Usai mandi, Nesia membaringkan dirinya di atas tikar. Ada perjalanan yang harus ia tempuh esok hari. Namun sepanjang malam ia menatap benang-benang mati di sudut, menanyai benaknya apa benar mereka sepenuhnya mati? Ia tak tahu ke mana esok dirinya akan melangkah; rumahnya begitu luas, dan setiap sudutnya menawarkan jawaban yang berbeda atas masalahnya. Akhirnya ia terlelap dengan badai bergelora di jendelanya.

Badai serupa pernah mengamuk di atas samudra yang tak lagi ia kenali, tangannya yang mungil dulu mencengkeram tepian batang kelapa semata agar ia tidak ditelan lautan. Perlahan buaian ombak dan deru angin meluruh menjadi desing bising kereta, anyaman tikar di tengkuknya bermetamorfosis menjadi sandaran besi, dan rambutnya yang kering mengikat di puncak kepalanya sendiri...

Ia membuka mata. Dari jendela kereta dia bisa melihat seorang anak membawa sejenis  _ lanjung _ di punggungnya. Masih kosong, ia pun masih memakai rok merah. Kumal dan lipat-lipatannya sudah hampir hilang. Ia teringat pada seorang ibu yang membawa seorang anak di depan dadanya, dan seorang pula yang memegang tangan kanannya. Ia sudah salah di satu hal; apalagi jalan waktu itu begitu ramai. Tetapi ... bagaimanapun, dia masih muda, mungil, kepolosan belum beranjak dari wajahnya. Mereka berdua—si anak berseragam merah dan si ibu yang kerepotan—sama.

Terlalu muda untuk dunia yang sebenarnya bukan milik mereka.

Ia terus memandang si anak, tetapi kereta dan hukum fisika tak membiarkan ia lama-lama menyelami dunia si anak dari sudut pandangnya.

Ia memejamkan mata lagi dan ia bisa mendengar debur ombak di Pecatu, lepas dari helai-helai kusut yang tercerabut dari tenunannya, jauh di rumah sana.

Ketika ia membuka mata, tiba-tiba saja ia menemukan laut; dengan mudahnya. Sunyi, senyap, lepas dari huru-hara – berikut pula ombaknya. Jauh, jauh di bawah. Riuh percakapan dan kelip lampu-lampu terasa jauh pula di belakang, meskipun jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk dilalui dengan kaki. Seolah suara dalam berbagai frekuensi menghindari dirinya. Nesia mendekati sebuah tanaman kecil di sela tiga-empat batu tajam dan,

“Hei,” katanya, dengan nada ambigu entah bertanya atau menyapa, lalu ujung jarinya menyentuh halus daunnya yang melengkung sedikit. “Seandainya saja, kau memiliki baju. Lalu ... orang-orang yang sangat dekat denganmu mulai membuatnya hancur sendiri. Berubah warnanya.”

“Maka aku akan tetap memakainya. Bagaimanapun, itu pakaianku, bukankah begitu? Dan siapa lagi yang akan mempertahankannya, memakainya, selain aku sendiri?”

Nesia menarik tangannya dan berdiri tegak. Di ujung tebing perempuan itu berdiri, dengan pakaiannya yang hanya sehelai kain cokelat bermotif—tak mewah seperti batik—yang juga sudah pudar. Meliliti tubuhnya dari perut hingga bawah lutut, dan selembar lagi disampirkan di bahunya menutupi dada.

“Kau ....”

“Bukankah seharusnya ‘ _ aku _ ’?” Dan sosok itu menghampirinya.

Pakaian itu, Nesia menyindir kealpaannya sendiri. Lupa ia pernah mengenakan hal serupa di suatu masa, di atas suatu tanah. Cara berpakaian pribumi yang pasti sekarang dicibir oleh orang-orang yang mengaku beradab.

Perempuan itu berhenti di belakang batu-batu tajam. “Jika kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, maka yang salah bukan orang-orangmu. Jasmu. Tapi juga bukan kau. Yang harus dilakukan bukannya ‘tidak ada’, kau hanya belum tahu cara melakukannya.”

“Jadi apakah aku harus membasuh jas ini terlebih dahulu?” Nesia mengerjapkan mata, lalu segera menarik tasnya ke depan dada dan membuka ritsletingnya tak sabaran. Dikeluarkannya dan diperlihatkannya pada  _ perempuan itu _ . “Di bawah sana? Mencari tempat dengan arus paling tenang agar aku bisa menenangkan pula benang-benangnya yang memberontak? Agar ia kembali pada jalinan yang seharusnya?”

“Entahlah.”

Dan tiba-tiba, angin. Nesia merasakan serbuan garam dan debu juga pasir putih yang sesaat membutakannya.

Ketika ia membuka mata, ia menemukan keadaan yang sama persis dengan semula, pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki.

Ia mengelus jasnya. Benang-benangnya yang tercerabut.

Jari-jarinya merah.

Bau darah.

Perempuan berkain cokelat itu telah lenyap. Meninggalkan segumpal kecil benang di tempatnya tadi berpijak.

Nesia menengadah, melihat pesawat melintas di cakrawala. Merah berpendar di tubuh putihnya.

Ia harus pindah.

Merah adalah kelip yang dibenci semua orang di jalan raya—hei, menundaku berkendara ke tujuan saja!—begitu mungkin pikir para penunggang tak sabaran di seberang jalan. Merah di benderanya adalah warna keberanian, katanya. Keberanian jenis apa? Beberapa orang akan otomatis menjawab keberanian membela yang benar. Beberapa orang berdendang di balik punggungnya, keberanian menerabas peraturan! Ah masa bodoh peraturan itu sendiri bersih atau tidak!

Nesia meniupkan debu aspal dari permukaan jasnya. Malam telah mekar melingkupi Bali dan dia memicingkan mata atas cahaya-cahaya putih di sepanjang pembatas jalan, di tangannya benang yang ia dapatkan masih berkelimang bau.

Ia bergelimang di kegelisahan. Siapa yang bisa membuang bau ini? Maka ia menjejalkan jas itu ke dalam tas, membiarkannya sesak di dalam sana dan berlari.

Berharap dunia tak tahu darah yang menetes-netes dari jasnya. Curangkah ia, menyimpan rahasia? Namun ia tak tahu lagi cara untuk memperbaikinya detik ini, sementara dunia terus berputar cepat di sekitarnya, menontonnya, menilainya baik dari kejauhan maupun sejengkal dari kakinya.

Jasnya merah; jasnya adalah sejarah, dan dunia kerap menghardik sejarah yang merah! Terlebih yang rusak. Siapa yang akan disalahkan? Dia, tentu dia!

Dan ia berlari, masih mencari cara. Sampai akhir zaman ia akan terus menanggung semuanya, dan namanya akan disandingkan dengan sederet kesalahan memalukan dalam diskusi para cendekiawan.

Aspal berganti rumput, rumput berganti batuan, batuan berganti debu. Debu, debu, pasir!

Hitam dan halus. Sepi, angin itu menjadi badai hanya untuknya. Ia membuka tas dan hanya menemukan jas kumal yang kering itu. Ia melingkupkannya ke wajahnya, membiarkan hanya matanya yang terlihat.

Dia melihat Bromo yang menjulang tinggi seperti cabang tengah trisula yang ia punya. Yang kiri di Semeru, yang kanan adalah Batok. Ia hidup bertombak mereka, tetapi, sekarang, sepi, sepi, sepi! Bahkan trisula tidak bisa menjadi senjatanya untuk memberi ketegasan pada mereka, yang telah melukai jasnya.

Tapi, siapa mereka?

Ketika ‘mereka’ itu adalah orang-orangnya sendiri, yang selalu lupa pada jas merah itu, yang mulai menggantikannya dengan tunik-tunik modern yang menggila kilapnya, yang menutupi beban sejarah yang seharusnya mereka pertanggungjawabkan, salahkah mereka semua?

Sementara mereka semua,  _ adalah ia _ .

Jas itu melayang ketika angin pasir menjadi lebih ganas, jatuh di atas pasir hitam. Satu-satunya warna di antara kesuraman semesta, di bawah bentang yang biru. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ia dan Bromo yang masih bernapas. Asap di kejauhan meliuk perlahan, membubung dari kedalaman perut bumi.

“Aku tak akan sirna,” katanya pada andesit yang berserakan. Tempatnya berdiri adalah saksi sirnanya satu semesta kecil di masa yang lama terlewat, dilalap asap dan api. Dalam catatan tanahnya, gunung-gunung tak jarang mengakhiri peradaban dengan muntahannya yang membara. Namun mereka juga mendorong lahirnya kerajaan-kerajaan baru, menggulirkan roda-roda zaman. Maju.

Nesia menatap telapak tangannya. Kasar berparut kapalan. Tetapi masih lebih besar daripada mimpi Gajah Mada.

Ditanggalkannya alas kaki, tak mengindahkan telapak kakinya terpanggang panas pasir. Dihampiri dan diambilnya jas yang tadi terbang. Benang-benangnya semakin longgar. “Aku akan terus.”

“Mustahil untuk terus jika engkau terpatut pada lutut sendiri,” suara lain menanggapi. Nesia masih berlutut bergeming. “Tak selamanya yang mati harus dikubur. Tak semua yang usang harus disingkirkan.”

Pemilik suara itu juga berkaki telanjang, dengan kulit yang memerah terkelupas, terpanggang dan dikotori debu-debu vulkanis. Dia menelengkan kepala dan Nesia melakukan hal serupa, di luar kesadarannya.

“Jika kau hanya berpikir untuk membuang, maka, apakah bedanya engkau dengan orang-orang yang tak lagi ingin mengenakan  _ jas _ itu?”

Nesia menghampirinya, dia yang berkain lusuh dan kusam terpanggang matahari, yang memegang bambu tetapi kainnya ternodai darah dan luka-luka di lengannya baru kering. “Bukankah kita harus menyingkirkan sesuatu yang ...,” ia meneguk ludah, “... tidak bisa kita pakai lagi—dan ini berbeda dengan konteks sejarah dan jas, karena—”

“Terkadang engkau memang harus membedakan dua hal,” perempuan itu,  _ sama _ tetapi lebih berkilat daripada Nesia, menyusuri pipi hingga bahu Nesia, yang semakin terasa perih dan terbakar, “tetapi seringkali engkau juga harus menyamakan dua hal tersebut.”

“Jadi ... semua langkahku adalah salah?” Nesia berusaha kuat untuk tidak menyingkirkan tangan itu dari bahunya dengan sekali sentakan.

“Tidak ada yang benar-benar betul, dan tidak ada juga yang benar-benar salah.”

Ketika ujung bambu runcing ditancapkan ke padang pasir hitam, Nesia sudah mengira akan ada badai debu yang mengurungnya—tetapi sepertinya dia terlalu sering terjebak imajinasi ala film-film, pada akhirnya ia hanya merasakan dingin yang mulai menjalar dari jari-jari kakinya.

“Tidak perlu kau menggantinya, Diriku.” Ia mencabut bambunya. “Karena ketika kau mengganti sesuatu, kau akan kehilangan nilai-nilai lamanya.”

Dingin itu semakin menaik ke tungkainya, pinggang, lalu lengan, dan ia baru sadar sepenuhnya saat melihat ke bawah—

—debu-debu Bromo melenyap melebur dan menggenang.

Rawa.

Seluruhnya rawa.

Hijau menyela, menipu, rerumputan itu semu. Mereka mengapung di atas air dan tanah yang lembek.

Kerbau-kerbau berenang di kejauhan. Rumput panjang seperti sulur menjuntai dari mulut beberapa dari mereka, diseruput oleh mereka seperti menghabiskan sisa-sisa sup di mangkuk besar. Nesia berjalan menjauh dari rawa dangkal itu, menemukan titian kayu yang menjadi ujung dari sebuah jembatan kecil dari ulin-ulin yang rapi dan hitam licin. Ia berdiri di tepian. Jejak-jejak kaki kerbau belum mengering dari jembatan itu.

Seorang lelaki mendayung sampan dengan tongkat panjang, sejenak kemudian dia terlihat seperti mengenakan jas merah, kemudian jas itu menghilang—terpakainya lagi, berulang, hingga kemudian dia melepaskannya, mencelupkannya ke dalam air rawa yang keruh. Ganggang-ganggang aneh melengket, lalu jas itu dibiarkannya tenggelam.

Dan dia pun menghilang. Nesia mencengkeram jas di tangannya, yang semakin kusut tercerabut dan memudar.

Ketika ia mengamati jasnya lagi, ia tahu ia salah. Tangannya hanya semakin merusak. Ia meringis. Pola yang tadinya tersusun rapi sudah tak bisa dikenali.

Dua-tiga kerbau mencari jalan pulang. Nesia mengulurkan tangan pada seekor yang terdepan.

“Teman, dengarlah. Apakah aku juga bersalah—karena setelah orang-orangku melepaskan jasnya, aku yang hanya bisa berdiam di kejauhan tanpa bisa mencegah, pada akhirnya merusak milikku sendiri ... apakah yang harus kulakukan?”

Kerbau itu melenguh dan mendekati tangan Nesia, menurut pada gerakan tangannya yang menyapa ramah.

Dari danau itu, mengekor para kerbau yang mulai memanjat naik tanpa dipandu, warna merah berenang mendekati kaki-kaki jembatan. Nesia berjongkok dan mengumpulkannya dengan tangan kanannya, mengamati lunturan yang telah berlari dari ganggang-ganggang yang menjebak dan kiambang rawa yang menipu.

Ia memandikan jasnya.

Lunturannya mewarnai.

Mengapa merahnya terus hanyut? Sekali lagi dingin menjalar ke saraf-sarafnya, dingin yang tak berasal dari rawa. Warna-warna itu menyelisip menyela, namun lewat begitu saja mengikuti arus. Hanya sedikit yang tinggal mengendap dalam serat-serat benang.

Meloloskan diri dari barisan tenunannya dan menyusup melalui batu-batu sungai juga pegunungan dan linimasa yang menyusunnya. Melewati perbukitan yang rendah dan padang yang kering juga kekarangan yang tajam. Jatuh bertetesan ke air hijau kecokelatan.

Air hijau kecokelatan yang perlahan membiru dan bergulung-gulung gelombang maju dan mundur perlahan.

Dan warnanya mengalir, mengalir, pergi, berbaur dengan buih ombak dan dibawa serta olehnya. Hilang.

Ia mendongak, langitnya biru luas, awannya adalah sapu-sapuan halus yang malu-malu menantang putihnya pasir pantai.

Nesia melangkah terburu-buru, dengan kecipak air yang tak ia pedulikan, mengejar si warna, tetapi tak ada lagi cara untuk membuatnya kembali. “Aku baru saja mendapatkanmu!”

“Kenapa hanya mengejar merah?”

Dia melihat melewati pundaknya.

“Kau mengingatku?”

Nesia menggumamkan nama itu serupa bisikan ragu, hatinya penuh getaran. Tak berani ia mengutarakan lebih keras; ia ragu dengan panggilan apa ia harus menyapanya. Terakhir Nesia menatap wajahnya ia masihlah bocah yang belum mengenal asam garam, sementara sosok itu mampu mengerahkan para lanun untuk melindungi lautannya.

“Sangat menyenangkan kau masih menyimpanku di dalam hatimu, meskipun jas itu telah luntur, rusak, dan tercerabut benang-benangnya.” Ia bergeser sedikit, memberi tempat pada Nesia di depan sebuah lingkaran berabu beranting-ranting patah. Entah apa yang ia bakar, atau dia begitu kedinginan di alamnya? Matanya beralih pada jas setengah basah setengah kering di tangan Nesia, dan ia pun merasa malu. Canggung.

“Aku harus mengejarnya,” ia bergumam, gelisah. Haruskah ia mendekat?

“Mengapa?” leluhurnya bertanya lagi. Datar; tak menuduh, tak mengasihi. Bibir tipisnya, yang Nesia rasa begitu indah jika menembang gending, rapat menutup, lama, membiarkan Nesia menunggu.

“Ini... ini demi eyang semuanya.“ Nesia mengangkat dagunya, sedikit saja. Cukup untuk melirik raut wajah yang sudah dibekukan masa itu. “Aku ingin jas ini tetap merah,” lanjutnya, mendekap erat jas yang warnanya semakin tidak merah.

Batas alam raya di sekitar mereka bergetar halus. Mungkin  _ limunan _ di baliknya mengetuk menitip salam.

“Jatuhkan,” pintanya. Bukan perintah, tetapi Nesia mematuhinya.

Kontras; menyala. Merah di atas putih. Bisa jadi adalah dwiwarna kain kebanggaannya, yang melambai-lambai di seluruh pantai dan gunung, namun, ya, dualisme makna selalu ada.

Merah dan putih. Sejarah merah di atas sejarah putih. Mengapa orang-orang selalu lebih mengingat pertumpahan darah dan bukan putihnya hikmah? Ya,  _ karena merah selalu di atas putih _ .

Bahkan selama Nesia menatap jas itu, merahnya kembali merembes perlahan ditelan pasir putih Tanjung Tinggi. Kali ini, dengan penerangan sisa bakaran sang leluhur, Nesia bisa mencerna merahnya tak mutlak satu. Ada dua, tiga, empat, tujuh, lebih macam merah dalam kepekatan yang berbeda-beda.

Nesia mengangkat kepala, matanya melebar takjub. Bibirnya siap mengutarakan penemuannya, namun pendahulunya telah berlalu. Ketukan di batas dunia telah usai. Nesia mencari-cari; panik dan sedih ditinggal tanpa pamit. Diambilnya jas dan tas, beranjak menuju pedalaman untuk menyusulnya ke… ke mana ia pergi? Seguntang?—tetapi semesta berkata lain.

Ombak menyusul kakinya, hangat menyapu pergelangannya yang terus berderap di atas pasir dan batuan. Granit-granit menjulang bergulir meninggalkan padang lamunnya, sebelum pecah menimbun pantai menjadi padang kering merah membara. Lamun yang terbawa menjelma menjadi alang-alang; segera biji-bijian mereka menempel pada jas, tas dan terusannya yang mengibas. Debu dan derap kuda mengiringi larinya; kulit mereka dan Nesia cokelat terpanggang mentari sabana.

Kemudian lututnya menyerah, rusuknya mengilu. Ia melambatkan laju, membiarkan para kuda menembus cakrawala lebih dulu sementara ia mengatur napasnya lagi. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rumput hijau kecokelatan dan gundukan bukit yang tak rata. Satu gunung menjulang, bak siluet, kasar tanjakannya dan Nesia bisa melihat warna terbakar yang sama antara ia dan sang gunung.

Tapi ia tak bisa diam saja seperti sang gunung!

“Kejar aku.”

Dan ia semakin punya alasan untuk berlari, mengejar, mengejar, lumpuh pun tak mengapa!

Karena di depan sana, di atas kuda cokelat seperti tanah hangat tanpa pelana, jas merahnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Pucatnya berkilat karena sinar matahari yang bebas tanpa penghalang, tanpa pohon-pohon peneduh penjebak.

Jantungnya serasa meluncur ke dasar bumi. Kapan ia menjatuhkannya? Kapan ia mengambil jasnya dari genggaman Nesia?

“Kejar aku,” lagi, ucap  _ dia _ , terdengar seperti bisikan tepat di depan telinga meski ia puluhan depa di depan sana.  _ Dia _ menyeringai pada Nesia, dan kuda-kuda berderap di sekeliling Nesia. Melewatinya, menyebar-nyebar seperti keping-keping yang tercerabut dari memori setiap orang, sesuatu yang sangat ia takutkan. Kuda-kuda mengelilingi lelaki itu, yang tak keriput karena waktu tetapi menghitam karena luputnya ia dari kenangan orang-orang.

Nesia, dengan kaki telanjangnya yang terus terpanggang panas, tergerus rumput tajam, mengejar tak peduli rasa haus. Kerongkongannya tercekat dan dia dicekik keputusasaan, tetapi tak ada pilihan lain ketika jasnya masih belum kembali. 

Kuda-kuda berlarian dan padang sabana itu dihidupkan oleh genderang dari kaki-kaki mereka yang tak sabar, angin berdesau-desau bergelut dengan rumput, Nesia tak bisa mengejar, tetapi masih melihat semuanya.

“Aku butuh jas itu kembali! Aku harus memperbarui warnanya!”

Segerombol kuda menyerbunya dari belakang, melampaui langkahnya dan Nesia tak tahu mana gembala mana yang dipiara. Tertutup semuanya!

Kulit cokelatnya menjadi semakin merah dan ia harap andai saja si merah itu bisa dituang pada kain semudah matahari mengecup kulitnya. Dia mengejar kuda-kuda dan segalanya,

tetapi ia tahu batas untuk berhenti, saat lembaran setengah rusak itu terbaring di atas rerumputan pendek.

Dan menyerap hijaunya. Perlahan, seperti sebuah peradaban yang terangkat ke permukaan.

“Merah, Sayang. Merah!” Nesia berteriak hingga serak, mengambil sejumput bagian sudut dan menggosok-gosok peradaban hijau yang meluas dan terus mencari tempat tinggal.

Lalu basah mulai menyeret warna lain. Hijau semakin padat dan kelabu merapat, putih muncul berkelebat. Undak-undak marmer kehijauan tumbuh menelan alang-alang, sementara pepohonan menjulang sekejap mata, melingkupi langit dengan dedaunan rata. Derap kuda merenggang dan menipis, menjadi cicit ratusan burung dari berbagai ceruk di pepohonan. Debu yang melapisi kakinya dibasuh luruh oleh tirai air yang tumbuh dari satu titik di kedalaman hutan; gemericiknya berujung pada kolam-kolam yang membesar seiring turunnya dataran.

Selagi ia mereguk semestanya yang baru, jas yang berusaha ia cuci hanyut ke kolam di bawahnya. Melupakan bawaan dan keadaan, Nesia menerjunkan diri. Kuyup sampai ujung kaki. Turun dan turun terus hingga ke dasar undakan, didorong oleh niat dan ketakutan.

“Jangan lari,” pintanya tanpa suara, menggenggam jasnya agar tak larut bersama air, sulfur dan alkali. “Tak sanggup aku kalau kamu terseret sampai samudra.” Ia menyeret diri ke atas batuan kering; tulang dan persendiannya menjerit meminta istirahat. Diletakkanya jas di pangkuan, lalu ditatapnya telapak tangan. Apakah ia sudah renta? Belum lama mentas tetapi tulangnya serasa mau lepas.

Tawa mengalir dari bibirnya, keriangan absen dari suaranya. Nesia tahu betul mengapa kesehatannya buruk. Lama ia menyerah pada keadaan, tetapi haruskah ia selamanya begitu? Membiarkan jasnya dimakan ngengat, hanya karena dunia bukan tempat yang hangat?

Dia mereguk udara yang pendek-pendek. Seharusnya, segar. Tetapi ia tak bisa merasakannya.

Apakah dunia adil? Ketika yang memiliki semesta nusantara adalah sekian banyak manusia, orang-orangnya, dan mereka dipakaikan jas yang dibuatnya sepenuh jiwa dan raga, yang ia susun dari teka-teki yang berantakan dari waktu ke waktu, tetapi yang menjaga hanya ia. Yang memerhatikan hanya dia. Dia yang merawat tanpa kenal lelah, tetapi orang-orang membiarkannya luntur begitu saja dan tak pernah mau tahu soal warna.

Air mata perlahan meleleh di pipinya. Sebelum butirannya mencapai dagu, ia melihat warna-warna berkelebat di sekelilingnya. Sesaat harapannya melambung, namun ternyata mereka hanyalah sekawanan kupu-kupu. Satu demi satu mereka mendarat di kedua pipinya, tepat di jalur air mata, menyesap asam dan garam dari permukaan kulitnya.

Lalu mereka pergi. Begitu saja. Lama ia memandang jejak corak mereka di udara. Dalam hitungan hari, mereka akan jadi kenangan.

Ia tidak akan jadi kenangan secepat itu.

Nesia mengangkat jasnya tinggi-tinggi, merentang menutupi semesta yang memenuhi mata. Mengamati warnanya yang semakin menjadi corak, ragamnya meluas dengan jeda-jeda kebiruan seperti laut yang menjadi tali-tali penghubung. Biru mengalir seperti nadi. Hijau melekat seperti bebukitan yang kokoh. Emas-emas menjadi rantai tersembunyi di antara dedaunan yang ringkih. Pancar-pancar menyebar.

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang lalu sebuah tangan menurunkan jas itu, dengan jari-jari legamnya, berkuku rapuh seperti jalur-jalur nadi pada kulit pohon. Nesia dibukakan sebuah dunia, dan sosok itu menelengkan kepala,

"Selamat datang, di puncak yang begitu kaucintai."

Berlawanan dengan sambutannya, tiada senyum mekar pada wajah itu. Nesia segera mengalihkan tatapan, menebarnya pada kawanan awan dan hutan hujan luas tak terhingga di baliknya terbentang. Tubuhnya berada di sebuah dinding curam. Jika ia jatuh, hanya ada batuan tajam dan salju yang akan menyambutnya. Tanpa senyum juga.

Tangannya segera mencengkeram batuan tajam. Menggantungkan nyawa pada tonjolan yang tak seberapa.

Kulit penyambutnya puas dikecup matahari dan wajahnya tangguh. Rahangnya menahan cerita lebih banyak daripada yang bisa dituturkan bibirnya. Dan dia terlihat seperti penjelajah hutan yang berada dalam dongeng-dongeng dan keluar melalui pintu-pintu imajinasi dibingkai pelangi untuk berkata tentang surga, tentang Eden yang kepingannya melekat pada lempeng bumi.

Langkahnya begitu ringan, nyaris melayang. Kaki telanjangnya tak menghiraukan gravitasi, kulitnya tak tergores tajamnya bebatuan. Rambutnya bahkan kemerahan, Nesia suka aroma hutan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Hutan yang ia bukakan pada Nesia adalah pepohonan yang mencacah-cacah matahari untuk mereka. Ranting-ranting seolah terjalin satu sama lain seperti kepang pengejar langit. Di bawahnya udara begitu lembap, bagai lautan yang tak bisa ia renangi.

Burung hantu di pundaknya tidur. Nesia ingin menjangkaunya tetapi orang itu mencegah. Dia diam dingin, tak memberi izin.

"Jika aku tak boleh menyentuhnya, bolehkah kuminta kata-katamu untukku?" Ia mengangkat jasnya, nyaris putus asa, dan dibiarkannya nada lelah mengalir bersama kalimatnya, "aku letih, tetapi aku tetap harus melakukan itu ini. Untuk jasku."

Bulu sang burung hantu berkilauan. Menawarkan keberagaman. Nesia terhanyut, tergoda, begitu ingin menyentuhnya — tetapi tiba-tiba orang itu mengangkat serabut benang ke hadapannya.

"Jasku!" ia berdiri dan mencoba meraih, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan sang burung hantu membuka mata, menyambar, dan mengepakkan sayap.

Jari-jari matahari menelannya.

Jas itu semakin menyedihkan di mata Nesia, dia trenyuh meratap warna yang semakin bercampur tak karuan.

“Lihat ini,” katanya datar, menunjuk benang di kaki sang burung. “Sadarkah kau bahwa benang-benang ini palsu?”

Nesia mengerjap, rambutnya liar berkelebat di sekeliling. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu, keberadaan benang palsu itu malampaui benaknya yang lugu. Ia menggeleng, malu.

Angin kepakan sayap burung hantu mereda, menenang, cuit-cuit dari kejauhan menenangkan Nesia, sedikit.

Seekor cendrawasih tiba, melompat-lompat di atas gundukan salju di dekat punggungnya. Menari-nari dengan ekor sutranya. 

Bulir-bulir putih berjatuhan saat ia berdansa dan memanggil-manggil kawanan. Nesia menjamahnya. Menggenggamnya. Putih, seperti selubung atap tertinggi tanah yang sedang ia pijak. Dinginnya menusuk belulang.

“Lihat sekelilingmu,” perintahnya. Mendesak. 

Nesia melayangkan pandangan. Di kejauhan, pahatan para  _ mbok  _ menjulang kukuh dan angkuh. Di situ ia tak lebih dari sebutir kerikil, perlahan mulai menggigil dikikis angin.

“Sungguhkah engkau mencintai puncak ini?”

‘Ya’ hampir bergulir lepas dari bibirnya, namun sesuatu menahannya. Benarkah Nesia mencintai irisan alam ini, atau ia hanya menginginkan rahasia yang dikandung buminya, jantung-jantung pegunungan?

Mereka saling tatap, dan Nesia tersesat di kedalaman hutan matanya.

Bulu-bulu burung yang memahkotai rambut keritingnya berkibar-kibar. Jas itu ia serahkan kembali. "Jika ingin menggunakan itu. Gunakanlah. Warna putih boleh jadi untukmu."

Nesia menggugurkan butirannya pelan-pelan melalui lubang kecil di genggamannya, membuat pola abstrak di atas jas. Senyumannya mengembang, lega.

"Tetapi rawatlah. Hormatilah. Saya akan tahu jika kau berlaku sebaliknya." Jenggotnya bergerak-gerak. “Saya juga letih melihat kau hanya mendapatkan benang palsu dari tanah ini.”

Ia terpana sementara bulir putihnya membentuk jejak-jejak penjelajah hutan yang wangi petualangan. Nesia menghidunya, memeluk aromanya.

Samar-samar ia menemukan aroma cengkih.

"Apakah tanganmu mampu terus menjaga? Apakah kepedulianmu akan terus terpelihara?"

"Aku akan mampu melakukannya," Nesia menjawab yakin, menyingkap jasnya, sekali lagi membayar lunas kekhawatiran sang tetua dengan tatapannya, tetapi ia tak mengerti mengapa suaranya menjadi pecah.

"'Akan'?"

Bumi berderak dan ia tersadar. Dia menoleh, terbelalak, kerongkongannya yang tak terbasuh lama semakin mengering dan menyakitkan, tak bisa ia meminta tolong ketika bumi merepih di bawahnya. 

Satu-satunya yang mampu ia lakukan hanya memeluk jasnya, erat, sekuat ia merapatkan kelopak matanya.

Tubuhnya bergelenyar dan ia membuka mata, di tengah desakan-desakan angin yang melunturkan ketakutannya. Bagaimanapun, ia besar bersama angin dan ia tak segan mencium bumi tempat ia berpijak. Bumi tak akan mengkhianatinya dan angin tak akan membunuhnya.

Aroma cengkih semakin tajam saat ia benar-benar berani melihat lagi.

Labirin itu begitu luas. Dinding-dinding tinggi berlajur-lajur mengalur di atas bumi. Para mama sibuk mengambil hasil, menyebar di dalam bayang-bayang pepohonan. Kaki Nesia, yang kerut-kerut di jarinya telah terisi debu pasir hingga lelehan salju, menapak di atas tanah basah yang kembali menggeliatkan dirinya yang telah lesu mencari. Perempuan pemanen meninggalkan keranjang di dekat kakinya, menghampiri Nesia, tersenyum ramah dengan segenggam cengkih segar dan ia mengangguk untuk Nesia.

Nesia menelengkan kepala ketika gurat-gurat usia menampak di ujung mata mama itu seraya senyumnya yang makin tinggi,

Jasnya diangkat. Cengkih itu dituangkan ke atas kain dan ia merangkak-rangkak mencari ruang untuk bersemayam. Nesia terpana memandangnya, sementara kakinya masih terus melangkah. 

Mama-mama lain menghampiri, menuangkan cengkih-cengkih lain ke atas kain. Buliran cengkih larut karena tetes-tetes gerimis yang turut singgah di serat, dan mereka berkawan mencari ruang.

Nesia menghidunya lagi. Laut hingga daratan dikelilingi dan ia tak hanya mendapatkan warna, dia juga berteman dengan wewangian tak tersebutkan. Dari bunga hingga salju. Dari aroma hutan hingga rawa; dengan sematan-sematan sari cengkih dan garam.

Garam?

Maka ia menoleh. Pesisir berombak tipis menarik buritan  _ Kole-Kole  _ menuju daratan dan genderang Cakalele dari kejauhan mengajak ombaknya menari lebih garang lagi, mengombang-ambingkan  _ Kole-Kole  _ untuk bergeser-geser tak tentu arah. Melodi dari tiupan  _ bia  _ menunggangi angin yang mengibarkan jas Nesia.

Gagah ia, dicumbu angin yang turut merayakan panen di darat dan di laut.

Musik  _ bia  _ menemani Nesia menari ketika jasnya menyusun warna-warna. Nesia menerjang ombak dan ia merasa lebih bebas dari apapun. Seperti warna yang meluap-melenyap dan merangkak menyusun diri di atas serat-serat yang menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Seperti langit yang menyulam awan-awan yang saling membuat jejak di atas Banda. 

Laut itu terlalu mudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Napas Nesia adalah angin pantai dan urat-uratnya dialiri oleh darah yang selalu mencinta padang biru luas yang bergelombang beriak. Ia menyatu dengan laut dan membasuh jasnya di bawah ombak.

Garam —

— garam itu ke mana?

Tak asin!

Debur membangunkannya, air tawar tertuang ke dalam tenggorokannya. Tembok putih melengkung menjulang di atasnya. Mulutnya ada tiga, semuanya memuntahkan air. Mencengkeram erat jasnya, Nesia berenang ke tepian. Mengabaikan sakit otot-ototnya, ia berjalan. Mendaki. Sampai raung Sigura-Gura memudar di kejauhan dan sekelilingnya menjadi kumpulan pinus.

Tanah telah mengotori seluruh pakaiannya — dahi, pipi dan jemari.

Dan ia menyelonjorkan kaki di daratan. Tanah berbau hujan mendinginkannya, kakinya yang panas, dan betisnya yang bergelenyar-gelenyar. 

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Nesia mencabut sisa jalin-jalinan benang yang kusut, serat-serat yang bergumpal bergumul di permukaan yang telah berwarna baru. Ia lantas menggali tanah hanya dengan lima jari, menguburkan mereka yang telah usang.

Untuk kesekian kali yang tak pernah bosan ia lakoni, Nesia mengusap jasnya, dengan jari yang masih penuh tanah.

Serat-seratnya mengisap serpihan, dan tanahnya pun tertanam. Nesia mengecupnya.  _ Sebentar lagi _ .

Lantas ia pun berdiri. Menoleh. Angin danau menyingkapkan rambutnya dan membuka pandangannya.

Ia melihat rantai semestanya menyala-nyala. Bagai cincin yang bertautan, bergelora. Melintasi laut dan memahkotai daratan. Berpangkal pada rusuk tertuanya: di bawah kakinya. 

Kepak sayap membuatnya mendongak. Gagah, rentang sayapnya lebar dan ia membelah angkasa dengan nyalanya, dengan lidah-lidah cahaya jingga yang mengangkasa.

Percik apinya jatuh ke bumi dan tulang punggung itu turut menyala. Menyala dalam pesona. Kehangatan merebak ke sekujur punggungnya ketika nyala itu menjalar ke danau, setiap tetes air dan uapnya berkilauan.

Membara.

Nesia mengangkat kedua lengannya.

Seluruh isi danau tumpah ke langit tidak dalam wujud air, melainkan pilar putih menyala menyilaukan. Menusuk gumpalan awan kelabu bagai pedang yang baru saja selesai ditempa, masih membawa panasnya tungku. Halilintar berkumandang.

Ia kembali mendaki. Nun jauh di tenggara, Kerinci menyalakan pilar apinya sendiri. Bukit dan pohon yang mengelilinginya berpendar kehijauan, warna-warna mereka memekat dan menguat. Sekujur Bukit Barisan menyala putih, puluhan pilar tegak menantang mendung. Pilar-pilar api lainnya menyusul, dari barat ke timur. Krakatau menyusul, dengan pilar yang hampir sebesar Toba. Galunggung, Merapi, Bromo, Agung. Tambora, yang pilarnya dililit api merah membara serupa naga.

Warna-warna di jas Nesia gemerlapan menembus noda, kainnya menghangat seiring tumbuhnya pilar-pilar api. Kelimutu berpilar tiga; lebih kecil dari yang lainnya. Gamalama dan Dukono menyusul, berpijar di jajaran utara. Sesaat angkasa diterangi ratusan pilar putih, menusuk mendung yang menaungi Nusantara. Ketika pilar-pilar itu meredup lenyap dan atmosfer kembali dililit gelap, gerimis memercik.

Di antara dahan dan ranting, Nesia memandang kepulauannya. Selama jutaan tahun menyangga berbagai makhluk, dikoyak dan direkatkan oleh api perut bumi. Api yang juga berkobar dan menjalar liar di pembuluh-pembuluhnya.

Nesia berbalik, menemukan pilar api Toba belum sepenuhnya sirna. Segera ia menuruni bukit, maju, meraih ke dalam jantung api dan air yang melingkupinya hingga ke siku dan bahu.  _ Sedikit lagi, _ bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Tapi tujuannya masih terlalu jauh, sedangkan kakinya sudah menginjak pijakan terjauh.

Mendekap bawaannya erat, Nesia mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melompat ke dalam pilar air dan api yang masih menyala-nyala. Hangat dan sejuk membaur mengelilinginya selama ia terjun bebas. Tak sedikitpun ia merasa cemas. Air tak akan mencekiknya, dan api tak akan membakarnya — ia mengenal sungai-sungai dan terik mentari bagai pengasuh yang tak pernah menua bersamanya.

Menggapai, menggapai, menggapai. Tas dan jas tersampir di kedua lengan, membebaskan jemarinya menyisiri tetesan api dari masa lalu, menyangkutkan benang-benang panjang di ruas jari.

Jatuhnya begitu jauh dan lama, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan selamanya melayang untuk mengumpulkan benang. Matanya tak melihat apapun selain citra gelombang dan lidah api. Berada di tengah sana begitu sunyi; Nesia sepenuhnya terlepas dari alam di luar danau dan segala kicauannya. Sesaat ia menduga semesta akan melemparnya menembus dinding waktu, menuju Nusantara jauh sebelum pendahulu dari pendahulunya mewujud di dunia. Tetapi kaki telanjangnya menemukan daratan. Bukan dasar danau, melainkan anyaman bambu tikar.

Pilar Toba akhirnya sirna di kegelapan rumahnya. Nesia tiba dengan cinderamata berupa noda dan benang-benang. Di bawah kilatan petir, ia mendapati warna-warna baru telah mulai meresap ke benang-benang lama. Diterangi kilasan-kilasan cahaya langit, Nesia membungkuk membersihkan noda yang melekat serta merapikan jalinan hutan gunung sawah lautan jasnya sebaik mungkin. Kemudian ia pergi ke halaman belakang beserta jas, benang dan tintanya.

_ Hampir selesai. _

Nesia membaringkan jasnya di atas tanah dan barangkali,  _ barangkali, _ jika ada tinta dari tanah di belakang tempat tinggalnya yang masih bisa diserap oleh jasnya, maka biarkanlah ia.

Dua batu ditetak-tetaknya dan percikan api sedikit-sedikit muncul menyambar. Satu, dua tiga. Ia lakukan dengan lebih kuat lagi, hingga api menyambar dan berkobar di atas tanah. Melahap benang dan tinta yang tak ingat untuk ia jauhkan sementara. 

Api itu lapar, ia melahap dengan tangkas dan ia menagih lagi, lagi! 

Ia melempar jasnya ke dalam tangan-tangan api. Hujan memulai dirinya dengan gerimis, mencoba mengurai api tetapi api tak mau kalah. Melebat, api malah meninggi. Jasnya tenggelam dalam bebuihan hujan dan pergulatan lidah api bak prominensa surya yang sedang ganas. Seluruh warna dan elemennya, ia harap, akan menjadi abu warna untuk kemudian ia buat menjadi jas kembali.

Tanah menggelegak di bawah kakinya, petir menambahkan api dan angin menggulung-gulung. Pepohonan berderak di sekeliling halamannya dan Nesia tak gentar. Alam sedang memahat menempa mengukir dirinya.

Ia basah kuyup, jasnya juga. Jasnya membara, apinya berkobar jauh di balik lengkung rusuk-rusuknya. Diraihnya jas, dikibarkannya di bawah terpaan badai. Ia menari mengikuti irama para angin, api berkobar liar pada jas yang membentang laksana jubah. Nesia berderap, berputar, membungkuk, melentikkan jemari, mulutnya bernyanyi sunyi tentang semesta dan kisahnya dalam alunan bahasa yang lama berdiam di dasar ingatannya. Akar dari segala bahasa, bentuk purba kata-kata. Usai ia bertutur, Nesia menyampirkan jasnya yang masih terbakar pada bahunya, lalu ia berlutut. Terpejam dan menunduk, ia memuarakan gundah gulana dan carik-carik asam garam dari perjalanannya. Setiap butiran debu dan setiap guratan luka.

Ia berdiri, mendadak. Mengakhiri badai, memelankan angin. Dengan mata tertutup Nesia menghamparkan jasnya yang telah padam, menyusuri setiap hasil kerjanya sementara gejolak hatinya masih menyala-nyala. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengakhiri badai dalam hatinya.

Pada akhirnya, ketika segala emosi semesta yang mendidih mereda, di antara kedua batu dia menemukan jasnya. Lagi. Lahir sebagai yang baru. Dengan segala benang semesta yang terajut tersulam sempurna. Mulai dari serpih-serpih cincin api tua hingga pantai putih dan tebing tinggi yang selalu menggemakan kedamaian bertabur menjadi warnanya. Cengkih dan tanaman-tanaman rawa membentuk harmoni. Salju membeku di sisi lain dan arus laut tenang yang hangat mengalir menjadi sulaman dari ujung ke ujung. Warna keemasan berkilau bak sungai magma dan ruas-ruas jalan yang dipenuhi kaleng-kaleng bermata emas menyala di pagi buta. Sambung menyambung menjadi satu.

Mendung telah memberi jalan pada sang mentari. Segala gegap gempita mayapada telah sirna. Merah jasnya pekat ditimpa berkas-berkas cahaya. Warna-warnanya berbeda satu sama lain, namun menonjolkan satu rona yang sama.

Ia mengangkat jas itu sebelum memeluk dan mengenakannya. Jas ini ingin ditanggalkan beberapa orang, dan telah ditanggalkan banyak orang baik yang terpaksa maupun dipaksa. tetapi jika ia terus memperbaikinya bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan mengenakannya lagi dengan senang hati.

Tanah, air, angin, bahkan api tak bisa menghancurkannya,

dan Nesia sadar: tangan manusialah yang bisa melakukannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan kaki:  
> \- lanjung: sejenis keranjang dari anyaman rumput purun yang biasa digendong di punggung.  
> \- limunan: makhluk gaib serupa manusia dari Belitung  
> \- mbok: makhluk pemahat gunung dalam mitologi Suku Lani, Papua.  
> \- Kole-Kole: sejenis perahu dari Maluku.  
> \- Bia: alat musik yang terbuat dari rumah kerang/keong yang besar.  
> (sumber: jurnal akademis, Wikipedia Indonesia)
> 
> Catatan penulis (crystallized cherry):  
> Hello, semuanya. Senang tahun ini bisa berpartisipasi lagi untuk HUT RI dalam bentuk fanfiksi Hetalia. Dan, uwah, tahun ini saya diajak kolaborasi sama centpie terhormat /w\ Seriusan, ini proyek besar dan sangat mengesankan buat saya. Surealisme adalah favorit saya, dan di sinilah saya bisa mewujudkannya bersama. Benar-benar menyenangkan menulis transisi Nesia menyelami semestanya. Makasih yah Kak Derp tawaran dan kerja samanya! Terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca dan juga - Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia!
> 
> Catatan penulis (magma maiden):  
> Alhamdulillah bisa selesai juga. Ini salah satu fanfiksi paling surealis yang pernah gue tulis. Awalnya gue nyeplos ngajak kolaborasi, jadi nggak menyangka bakal diiyakan sama Nisanya :’D Tema jas merah ini tadinya hanya mengendap di otak, tapi setelah digabungkan dengan ide Nisa dan diolah lewat plotting berujung baper berjam-jam, jadilah petualangan bernuansa magis ini. Hope you all like it. Selamat hari kemerdekaan!
> 
> Ucapan terima kasih:  
> Untuk kolaborator Wikipedia Indonesia, pengurus situs pendukung menulis seperti KBBI daring, fotografer yang telah mengabadikan sudut-sudut cantik Indonesia, penulis-penulis Indonesia yang menginspirasi kami untuk tumbuh dan berkembang, mas-mas pengantar makanan yang berjibaku menembus kemacetan karena penulis galau dan kelaparan, petani kopi yang hasil kerjanya membantu penulis begadang, provider internet yang ngasih sinyal yang bagus demi kelancaran pengetikan dokumen, bantal guling yang menemani penulis plotting di alam mimpi, last but not least kalian para pembaca yang setia menanti sejak teaser fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan.


End file.
